The Price of a Wish
by Black-Abyss-Angel
Summary: Kagome and the gang have finally defeated Naraku and all is peaceful again. However, peace never lasts long. Soon, she must make a wish on the Shikon no Tama to have it finally sleep, but all wishes come with a price.


**This is my first crossover fic so I hope you enjoy! Pairings for  
Kagome are undecided so you may vote for:**

1.) Hiei

2.) Kurama/Yoko

3.) Yusuke

Summary: Kagome and the gang have finally defeated **Naraku**** and all is  
peaceful again. However, peace never lasts long. Soon, she must make a  
wish on the Shikon no Tama or else it will never sleep. She must soon  
learn though, that all wishes come with a price.  
**

'_**Kaname telepathy'**_

_**/Kagome Telepathy/**_

'Kagome' Human/Yokai thinking

"Kagome" Human/Yokai talking

**Chapter 1: The wish with consequences**

_**'Kagome-Sama! Shoot your arrow! Shoot your arrow and all of this pain  
and suffering will end! Shoot your arrow!' A voice screamed in the  
back of her mind.  
**_  
The voice had always been speaking with her from when she had first  
came to the Feudal era. It was a male voice who always comforted her  
or helped her in times of great danger or when she was sad. She had  
learned to trust the voice as it had never steered her wrong. It  
always gave her tips on how to fight or how to escape in a dangerous  
situation.

She saw Naraku coming towards her fast as she let loose a flurry of  
arrows. However, the arrows never made it past his barrier. He was  
about 50 feet away from her now and still closing in fast. She quickly  
poured the last of her miko energy in her last arrow and took aim.

She shot the arrow straight at Naraku's chest, but even with the last  
of her miko powers, it wasn't enough to break his barrier.

Naraku merely chuckled at her futile efforts. He had been watching the  
miko during the whole battle and couldn't wait to capture her. He was  
still Onigumo after all and had a fascination with the mysterious  
reincarnation of Kikiyo. He absolutely loved her unbreakable spirit,  
it would make it all so much fun when he did break her spirit.

"Kagome, do you see all of the wondrous destruction? This is what the  
world will be like, forever war, never ending suffering. Don't you  
just love the pain filled screams?" He stated with a twisted smirk and  
an evil glint in his eye that made her feel as if she were a piece of  
meat.

"No! You sick twisted evil little hanyou! You will not win! You will  
die today and the Shikon no Tama will be ours!" Kagome yelled out with  
courage that she really didn't have.

Naraku simply chuckled again and grabbed her arm and twisted it the  
other way until he heard a loud SNAP!

"Now, now little miko. What do you mean I will die? You are in no  
position as of now to make declarations as those."

He grabbed her other arm and she let out a pain filled scream when she  
felt her other arm be broken.

"Miko, face it...you and everyone else are my toys. Now miko, who do  
you belong to?" Naraku asked as he grabbed her finger nail and began  
to rip it off.

Kagome screamed again but held in the tears that were stinging her  
eyes. Oh how she desperately wanted to be saved from this maniac but  
she knew no one would help. Miroku and Sango were engaged in battles  
with Naraku's other incarnations. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were busy  
handling who they thought was Naraku, while Kouga and his pack were  
fighting off all of the yokai army Naraku had called together.

"Miko! Answer me, who do you belong to?" Naraku asked again as he tore  
off another finger nail.

_**'Kagome-Sama...do you wish for power?**_' The voice in her mind asked.

"Who are you? What do you mean!" She yelled out as Naraku looked  
around the clearing to see who the miko was talking to.

_**'Kagome-Sama, do you wish for the power to save yourself and your  
friends?'**_ The voice asked once again in a monotonous voice.

"I do! I wish for the power to save my friends and myself!" She  
screamed out and suddenly she felt a surge of pain flood through her  
body.

She could feel herself somehow shrinking a few inches and then her  
bones that were broken, were being remade and stronger. Just as  
suddenly as the pain had come, it had completely stopped seconds later.

She noticed Naraku had already been thrown off of her when she was  
thrashing on the ground in pain. She quickly stood up shakily and  
looked around.

Everything was somehow clearer. She could see every leaf on the  
farthest trees which were about 45-50 feet away, she could hear the  
screams of battle waging around hear, and she could smell all of the  
blood that had already been spilled.

"YOU DID THIS!" She screamed at Naraku as she blurred from where  
she was standing and was in front of Naraku, landing barrage after  
barrage of blows.

She could feel her instincts kick in as she fought, it was either  
fight or flight but flight was not an option.

She quickly dodged Naraku's tentacles with her inhuman speed as she  
ran towards him. She began to charge her miko powers in her hand and  
never even noticed how it slightly stung.

Then, it all ended. She had plunged her miko power charged claws  
straight into Naraku's heart or what was left of it. She could hear  
all of Naraku's yokai warriors begin to retreat when they had felt his  
presence disappear.

She quickly grabbed the last half of the Shikon no Tama but looked  
down at the blood that had already pooled around her from Naraku's  
dead corpse. She quickly purified his body and made sure that he could  
never come back again but stopped when she caught her reflection.

Instead of her normal human self, was a beautiful Kitsune demoness.  
She had midnight blue hair that was tipped with silver, as well as two  
identical ears sat atop her head with the same midnight blue color  
with silver tips.

She was two inches shorter, making her 5"1 but curved in all the right  
places. Her normally big sailor outfit now clung to all of her curves  
seductively. She gasped at how her creamy skinned legs loomed as if  
they went up and up.

She also had nine silky tails, all midnight blue but with different  
colors tipping them. The first from left to right was red (Fire),  
electric blue (water/ice), yellow (Lightning/thunder), silver (Wind),  
pink (miko power), purple (psychic power), green (earth), white  
(Light), and black (shadows/darkness).

What was even stranger were the markings on her face. She had a small  
white snowflake while in the middle was the Shikon no Tama on her  
forehead. There were two electric blue stripes across the top of her  
cheek while the same was on the insides of her wrists.

_**'Kagome-Sama. That is your true form even though it is forbidden, a  
miko-yokai. This is your true self. You have the mark of royalty on  
your face that makes you the sole heir to the Southern lands.'  
**_  
_**/Who are you?/**_

_**'I am your humble servant Nekomata Kaname. I will be the one to train  
you to be the next lord of the Southern lands.'**_

_**/Huh! How?/**_

_**'We cannot speak of that right now Kagome-Sama. You must make a wish  
on the Tama so it can sleep for ever.'**_

"Kagome!" Said miko turned around quickly to see the several voices  
that had called our to her.

She watched slowly as all of her friends came to a halt when. they got  
a good look at the beautiful Kitsune that she'd become.

"Kagome...is that you?" Sango finally asked.

Kagome nodded and a flurry of yells and screams of surprise and  
disbelief rang out through the clearing. She raised her hand to stop  
the questions and said, "I can't explain right now but I will later.  
First I need to make a wish on the Tama."

They nodded in understanding and watched in awe at when she called out  
Midoriko.

"Kagome, guardian of the Shikon no Tama, state your wish." The  
holographic version of Midoriko said in a monotonous voice.

Kagome swallowed hard as she gained the courage to speak again. She  
knew already what she wanted to wish for and she knew it would benefit  
everyone.

She looked from side to side to watch all of her companion's faces  
smiling at her, excluding Sesshomaru of course. She smiled back at them  
and said, "Midoriko-Sama, I wish for my friends happiness."

Midoriko frowned and said, "Kagome...I cannot grant you that wish.  
There is a price for every user's wish and yours is a high one. For  
their happiness, you'd have to give up your own happiness. Listen to  
what they want and then make your choice."

Sesshomaru **(My arm back)**

Rin **(To be an Inu yokai like Sesshomaru-Sama)**

Jaken **(More respect)**

Kouga & Ayame **(The pack members who were slain by Naraku)**

Sango _**(For **__**Kohaku**__** to be happy)**_

Miroku**(To live with Sango forever)**

Shippo__**(For Kagome to always be happy)**

Inuyasha **(For Kikiyo to live again)**

Kohaku **(For his memories back)**

Kagura **(For a mate)**

Kanna **(For emotions)**

Hakudoshi **(A real family)**

"These are what thy desire the most. Do you still want to make that  
wish?" Midoriko asked with a sad smile, for she already knew what the  
guardian of her soul would ask for.

"Yes, even if I lose my happiness...I want them to be happy." Kagome  
said with a dazzling smile.

"Very well..." Midoriko paused, the young Kitsune kit had wished for  
Kagome's happiness but the jewel must take something as compensation.  
"Kagome, I will have to take your emotions and their memories of you.  
The Kitsune kit had wished for your happiness but the Tama needs  
something of equal compensation. However, you can regain your emotions  
only if you find your soul mate. However, that hardly ever happens for  
anyone, so there is a low chance of ever regaining them. Is that  
alright?"

Kagome nodded while silently thanking Shippo. He was still with her  
till the very end. She had adopted him as her son but now she was  
going to lose him. Now she knew just what her mother felt like  
every time she had gone off to the feudal era.

"Goodbye my second family." She whispered as silent tears rolled down  
her creamy white cheeks. Midoriko disappeared soon after but whispered  
to Kagome, "Be strong my daughter."

After Midoriko disappeared, Kagome ran into the forest, confused at  
what she had said. She also couldn't go back to her era since the well  
was destroyed by Naraku and now she had to wait 500 years.

You could hear only one thing in Inuyasha's forest, and that was the  
heart wrenching cries of a beautiful Kitsune demoness.

"You may come out now Kaname-San." Kagome called out softly. She had  
finished her crying a few minutes ago because she had already begun to  
lose her emotions. She no longer felt sad or happy, she just felt as  
if she didn't care but she did, she just couldn't show it and that's  
what frustrated her.

She was surprised when she felt a strong pair of arms gently wrap  
around her. She soon realized that it was Kaname and he was trying to  
comfort her.

"Arigato Kaname-San." She said in a monotonous voice that made her wince.

Kaname was a chocolate brown haired cat demon. He was about 5"7 with  
two dark brown ears atop his head that twitched, listening for every  
sound. However, he had only two tails but they were tipped  
differently. One was red (fire) and the other was yellow (lightning/  
thunder).

"Kagome-Sama, please just call me Kaname without an honorific. You are  
royalty and I am not worthy of such respect from you."

Kagome frowned, she still didn't feel any emotion like she should have  
right then but still said, "No. If I cannot call you without an  
honorific, then you can't call my name with an honorific. That's an  
order."

Kaname was surprised to say the least, he had never had any one of his  
masters or mistresses order him to call them by their first name. He  
knew that this would be looked down upon and if anyone found out, he  
would be punished severely but he obeyed non the less.

"Kagome-Sama, I am sure you are wondering why and how you are a yokai  
correct?"

Kagome nodded her head. She had been wondering how she was a yokai.  
Her mom, Ji-Chan and Souta weren't yokai, so how could she be one?

"Well, you are from this era. Your father, Jiro, was the lord of the  
Southern lands. He had never loved his wife, Riya, and thought that  
he'd never fall in love again until he met your mother. Your mother  
was a Miko-Yokai but had more miko in her, Midoriko-Sama had died soon  
after you were born by creating the Shikon no Tama in hopes that you  
would protect it and make sure that her soul rests in peace.

He had heard of a strange well in what is now called the forest of  
Inuyasha that would take the user into a different dimension. He  
ordered me to take you through the well and cast a spell over you to  
make you seem like an ordinary human.

That was when your ningen parents found you inside the well. I have  
been locked inside your mind ever since. The seal broke though, when  
you needed your power to save yourself and your friends."

Kagome looked up at him with a blank stare, her emotions were totally  
gone now. She had to admit that it felt nice not having to stress out  
or worry but there was a little part of her that was afraid that she'd  
forget how to interact with others. After all, she needed to know how  
to fake her emotions if she ever wanted to find her soul mate.

"Kaname, can you teach me how to control my powers? I don't want to be  
weak anymore. I will not lose the people that I hold dear ever again.  
I swear it." Kagome said lowly as she felt herself build a strong  
resolve.

Kaname smiled, Kagome-Sa...er, Kagome was going to be a very odd  
student. However, he had a feeling she'd be his greatest pupil yet.

"Well, then we must go and reclaim the Southern lands first. Then the  
finest teachers and I will train you in your powers."

Kagome smirked and stood up.

"We better get going then."

**Please read and review, also vote on who you want as a pairing  
otherwise the updates will be very slow. I do have two other stories**  
**out and I update by priority, the story that gets the most reviews  
gets updated first. So please review and vote!**

Here's a sneak peek at chapter 2

Mom, I'm going to go live with Shizuru-Chan & Kazama-Kun for a while.  
This place has too many memories right now." Kagome said with a sigh  
as she moved into her mother's embrace.

It had already been 500 years and she still hadn't found her soul  
mate, she was already beginning to get worried, well as close as she  
could get to that emotion anyway. Maybe her soul mate wouldn't be born  
for another century, or more! She had to search in a different place  
if she ever wanted to feel any emotion at all.

"Alright Kagome, you can stay there for as long as you need." Kun-Loon  
whispered soothingly to her daughter. She had already planned for this  
to happen so she had also enrolled her in Sarayashiki High, where  
Kuwabara-Kun goes.

She had been scared of the fact that her daughter held more wisdom now  
and was even more mature in all of the three years that she had been  
traveling through the well. She was also scared when she had noticed  
that all of her daughter's smiles or even frowns were forced. It was  
as if she couldn't show any emotion anymore and she was worried.

'I hope Kuwabara-Kun and Shizuru-Chan will help Kagome through this  
because it seems like just my comfort isn't enough anymore.'

**Well, next chapter is where Kagome meets the YYH gang! So remember  
review And vote if you want this story updated quickly! XD**


End file.
